


Dor

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag Monday Night RAW 07/03/2018, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Minor Injuries, Separated Lovers, Spoilers, implied established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It'samazingwhat one thinks when they're imprisoned in the dark, rolling towards God-knows-what. As the panic seizes, you call out into the dark, searching for an answer that never comes.Kevin imagines some call to a deity, while others call for their mothers. Kevin does neither. As he’s dragged to the unknown, he calls out forSami.





	Dor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for H/C Bingo: Imprisonment 
> 
> Written for DownwithWritersBlock July Challenge Day 10: "If you think I'm going to talk to you when you're dressed like that, you're wrong." 
> 
> Still working at this July challenge, despite being a few days behind. Here we go! 
> 
> Does contain *SPOILERS* to the ending of Raw 07/03/2018

_**Dor- adj- the heartbreak and sense of longing you feel because you’re separated from your love (Romanian)** _

The hospital releases him at approximately 2:19 AM.

Kevin, now bandaged, thoroughly disinfected and loaded up with the Tetanus Vaccine, silently thanks the staff as he prepares to leave. He stares at the blue green hospital scrubs, grateful for clean clothes even if they are ugly. Also, he _really_ hopes someone thought to grab his bags. 

He knows he needs to go back to the hotel, try to get some sleep and salvage the rest of his week. 

He also can't seem to get the smell of blue disinfectant out of his nose. It's tickling his nose and he can't get rid of that weird sneezing feeling. 

He's grateful they allowed him to take his phone. Otherwise, he'd be more screwed than he currently is. He stops, ordering his Uber. Cursing silently, he reads the little message telling him it'll be approximately 15 minutes to get a car. _All_ he wants is to get to the hotel, attempt to eat one of those weird pre-made health meals someone gave him and forget this miserable night. 

He also knows it'll be a _very_ long time before he goes anywhere near a Port-a-Potty again. 

It's _amazing_ what one thinks when they're imprisoned in the dark, rolling towards God-knows-what. As the panic seizes, you call out into the dark, searching for an answer that never comes. 

Kevin imagines some call to a deity, while others call for their mothers. Kevin does neither. As he’s dragged to the unknown, he calls out for _Sami_.

Despite their sordid past, Kevin knows Sami is the _only_ reliability in his chaotic world. If he were here, he'd somehow make the troubles dissipate, with nothing more than the soft touch of his hand. 

The Uber pulls up. It's six minutes earlier than the app anticipated. 

"I am so sorry about the delay. Last call has..." The young woman babbles as Kevin slips into the Nissan Altima. "Let's get you where you need to be." 

He makes idle conversation, mainly to be polite. He's _exhausted_ , eager to get some rest. He also wants to _try_ to call Sami. It's doubtful he's still up but Kevin knows he'll try anyway. 

FaceTime is a wonderful thing, especially at times like this. 

He shuffles towards his room, acknowledging the staff's greeting with a casual nod. After what feels like _forever_ , Kevin enters the room. 

He notices a slip of yellow legal paper. He cocks his head, reading the familiar slanted writing. 

_J.M has your bags. He'll bring them down to breakfast. -S.S_

Well, that's one problem taken care of. Jinder and Sunil drive him crazy on a good day, but times like this, he appreciates them. 

His phone begins to ring, startling Kevin out of his thoughts. After a second, he reacts, realizing it's Sami _FaceTiming_. 

"Hello, My Angel," Kevin coos, hitting the button to start the call. "How are you feeling today?" 

"I'm alive. Can't wait to stop these pain pills. Of course, I get like two weeks of peace before the next surgery but..." Sami stops mid-sentence. "I just realized what you're wearing." He gasps in faux-horror. 

"What?" Kevin stares down at the scrub top. 

"If you think I'm going to talk to you while you're dressed like that, you're wrong. Go change." 

Kevin sets the phone aside, feeling the warm grin cross his face. This is the first time he's smiled all night. It's amazing the effect Sami has on him. 

Luckily, his carry-on bag contains a change of clothes. He slips into the black basketball shorts and tank-top. As he gropes around the bag, hoping he's got a toothbrush, his fingertips brush something soft and thick. Confused, he pulls it out, only to realize he has Sami's hoodie. 

"I'm waiting!" Sami calls in a sing-song. 

Still off-camera, Kevin brings the hoodie to his nose and inhales the slightly spicy, slightly floral scent of Sami. Now, he tosses it aside and grabs for his phone. 

"Welcome back. Did you find my gift?" Sami gives him a smile, looking like the cat who ate the canary. 

"Yes, Dear. Can't wait to get home to you. These damn trips are merely tolerable without you." 

They chat for a few moments, just catching up. They've only been separated for a day or two but it feels like it's been _much_ longer. 

"Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow night," Sami says, his eyes now heavy. " _Je t'aime._ " 

" _Je T'aime Aussi,_ " Kevin says without a second thought. Then, he hangs up. 

Now that his terrible, horrible, no good, very bad night's been made better, Kevin allows himself to sleep. 

It's not quite as good as it is when he's next to Sami but it'll do the job until he's back with his angel again. 

-fin-


End file.
